This study of intradermal gp160 will evaluate safety and immunogenicity in HIV-seropositive subjects with more than 400 CD4+ lymphocytes and it will determine if the injection of recombinant glycosylated gp160 (baculovirus system) can induce a new type of immune response to gp160 and gp120 not induced by natural HIV infection in HIV-infected individuals with functional immune systems. (ACTG 148)